


Candy Cane Scarf

by R_R_RainbowBlood



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works
Genre: Blitzstone, Christmas, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Navidad, por esto es que escribo, this is gay
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_R_RainbowBlood/pseuds/R_R_RainbowBlood
Summary: Es Navidad, y Hearthstone le da un regalo a Blitzen a cambios de su bufanda de rayas.





	Candy Cane Scarf

Heart tenía una bufanda en su cuello en esos momentos, era blanca con rayas rojas; parecía un bastón de caramelo derretido sobre su cuello.

En un principio, iba a ser amarilla.

A Blitzen le gustaba el amarillo y por consecuente, también a Hearthstone.   
Eso no implicaba que a Heart tenía que gustarle todo lo que a Blitz le gustaba. No, no pasaba y si lo hacía, eran con cosas muy leves. Y en la mayoría de los casos, Heart odiaba cosas que a Blitz le encantaban. Cosa que sorprendía a Magnus. No era la primera vez que el chico les preguntaba sobre eso, y siempre era la misma respuesta de Blitz. “Heart no es mi sombra, chico. No le va a gustar todo lo que a mí me gusta.”

Heart sonreía lo suficiente como para no ser visto.

Pero eso era antes, porque el amarillo empezó a agobiarlo, lo veía en todas partes. Flores, chalinas, sombreros, vestidos, patos, todo. 

Así que después de un minucioso proceso selectivo, determinó que su color favorito era el rojo. Y se lo dejó bien en claro a Blitzen. Que, por el amor a su integridad física, nunca le diera ninguna prenda amarilla, y que solo toleraría el color rojo, porque el rojo era genial.

Le gustaba el rojo.

Y Blitzen tenía ojo para la moda. Podía ver lo que le faltaba a todos, podía ver lo que le faltaba a cada atuendo, para complementarlos, y veía que le faltaba a cada persona. A Heart le gustaba eso, porque podía ver a Heart y darle específicamente lo que le faltaba, aunque nunca lo hizo.

Al menos hasta esa noche de navidad, donde ambos estaban paseando por Midgard, una noche nevada, con el viento helado cortándole las mejillas y haciendo que los ojos de Blitzen llorasen inconscientemente.

Esa noche nevada, Blitzen iba envuelto una chalina que irónicamente parecía un bastón de caramelo, combinado perfectamente con un jersey y un abrigo, mientras Heart llevaba su mera chaqueta de cuero, que, aunque estaba forrada por dentro, dejaba pasar el frio y lo hacía temblar. Pero lo hacía en silencio, porque no quería molestar a Blitz.

O al menos hasta que se tropezó con él al cruzar un semáforo. Entonces el enano se dio la vuelta y lo miró de arriba abajo, y vio a su elfo temblando. ‘Tienes frio.’

Heart niega.

‘Tienes frío.’ Repite él.

Como si no fuera bastante obvio…

‘Y no me avisaste.’ Le dice, moviendo las manos, casi se ve enojado. ‘No dejaré que te congeles hasta morir, Heart.’

Heart quiere avisarle que eso es posible, que están en Boston y que es un elfo, que no puede moriré de frío como un midgardiano; pero entonces Blitz toma su chalina y la envuelve cuidadosamente alrededor del largo cuello de Heart. No es mucho, pero le sirve de algo, porque empieza a sentir calor de nuevo. Espera que sea la chalina surtiendo efecto, pero probablemente sea porque los dedos de Blitz eran muy suaves, y estaban tibios.   
Heart trata de recordar porque estaban ahí, pero lo único en lo que su mente piensa es en lo suaves que son las manos de Blitzen, y en cómo sus largos dígitos encajan perfectamente sobre su espalda.

Telas.

Telas, piensa, eso era.

En todo el camino de vuelta, Heart piensa en telas. En todos los diseños que Blitz le mostró, y en como él notaba la calidad, el grosor y la comodidad.

Y durante todo el camino de vuelta, Heart trata de no pensar en las manos de Blitz.   
Piensa en telas, aunque el pensar en telas también es un problema, porque en algún punto piensa en las que son a rayas, y después de variar por colores, llega al rojo. Y eso hace que piense en la prenda que lleva al cuello, que lo salva de tener la garganta irritada una semana y pico, y eso lo vuelve a meter en el tema de lo lindas que le parecen las manos de Blitz.

Luego llegaba el otro problema, devolvérselo y no parecer que quiere quedárselo. Y ya se lo dijeron antes, cuando algo le gusta le brillan los ojos. Está totalmente seguro de que le han brillado los ojos cuando Blitz le puso la chalina, y puede afirmar que Blitz lo vio. Puede afirmar que su dignidad morirá en cuanto lo vea a los ojos y Blitz sepa que esa chalina ahora le pertenece de corazón. De que ahora, la vestirá todos los días, que le dará ese toque de color con el que lo estuvo molestando por 9 meses. Pero en cambio, Heart se arma de valor y sale a la sala a devolvérselo.

Blitz ya está allí, envuelto en un Jersey navideño de Midgard, con una taza de chocolate caliente en sus manos, que tiene un perfecto labrado diseño, precioso.   
Heart asegura que no hace ningún ruido, aunque su seguridad es dudosa, porque es sordo. Quizá por eso, Blitz voltea tan descaradamente la cara, y le mira de arriba para abajo. Heart pasa saliva, porque se siente muy nervioso para decir algo; y no lo hace, porque antes de que pueda gesturizar ‘hola’, Blitz palmea el espacio vacío a su lado, como invitándolo a sentarse con él.

Y lo hace, pero no hablan, no se miran, no se tocan.

Así pasa media hora, hasta que el enano lo mira a los ojos. ‘¿Qué haces aquí?’

‘Quería acompañarte.’

‘Mientes, nunca lo haces, te encierras en tu cuarto a leer tus libros de hechizos.’ Se supone que eso no lo dice en plan de herirlo, pero le duele. ‘Es lindo que quieras acompañarme a sufrir la velada.’ Eso lo hace sonreír inmediatamente.

‘Solo salí para devolverte la chalina.’ Blitzen iba a decir algo más, pero no lo hace. Al menos hasta que Heart se la alcanza, y él lo rechaza con un gesto de la mano.

‘Quédatela.’

Eso basta para confundir al elfo.

‘Es tuya.’

‘Quédatela.’

‘No puedo.’

‘La necesitas más que yo.’

Heart casi se ríe.

‘Y te queda muy bien.’ Le dice, cerrando los dedos de Heart alrededor de la bufanda, ignorando que solo causa fuegos artificiales dentro de él. Y le guiña un ojo, más amistoso que nada, pero eso no evita que Heart se sonroje, aunque no muy visiblemente. ‘Considéralo un regalo de mi parte.’

‘¿Por qué?’

El moreno se encoge de hombros. ‘Es navidad.’

‘No celebramos la navidad.’

‘Lo sé.’

Heart sonríe, y lo hace también Blitzen.

‘A veces es divertido seguir tradiciones midgardianas.’ Le dice Blitz, dejando su taza sobre la mesa de descanso que está en el medio de la sala.

‘¿Lo es?’ Pregunta, sarcásticamente.

‘Si.’ Blitzen ignora el sarcasmo del rubio, y gira sobre su espalda, para encontrarse cara a cara con Heart, él recuesta su cabeza en su hombro y no dice nada más.

El elfo no dice nada, aunque su temperatura corporal aumento un octavo de lo que qué estaba anteriormente. Pero lo deja pasar, porque no quiere guardárselo y que le ocurra un problema físico. Porque Blitz está en su regazo y no lo va a incomodar.

Pero quiere seguir hablando, así que gesticula con las manos enfrente del enano.

‘¿Eso significa que tengo que darte un regalo también?’ Y entonces chasquea los dedos un par de veces y repite la pregunta para que el moreno le haga caso.

‘Si quieres.’ 

‘Eso no es una respuesta.’

‘Pues dame mi maldito regalo.’

En realidad, Blitz no dijo ‘maldito’ así que no es muy malo, pero Heart podría jurar que lo hizo, porque gesticuló rápido y sus ojos brillaron.

‘¿Qué podría darte de regalo?’ Preguntó el elfo.

‘Tu trabajo es saberlo, Heart.’ Dijo Blitz  
“Tú me conoces.”

Eso último lo habló, y Heart le miró el tiempo suficiente como para hacerle entender que tenía que repetir la pregunta. Y lo hace.

Maldita sea, si no se había sonrojado antes, ahora era el momento, pues sus mejillas, usualmente pálidas como un papel, se tiñeron de rojo, al fluir la sangre por sus capilares faciales. Pero Heart se forzó a sonreír.

‘Cierra los ojos.’

‘¿Cómo sabré cuando abrirlos?’

‘Te golpearé en la cara.’

Blitzen ríe, suena armónico, simple y hermoso, justo como él. Entonces cierra los ojos. Heart traga saliva, sintiendo la garganta seca y ajustada, porque no sabe qué hacer, porque la única idea que se le viene a la mente es una completa porquería y no quiere perder la amistad que tiene con la única persona que no piensa que es un rarito y que debería ir a molestar a otro lado.

Pero ya le prometió un regalo a Blitz y el miedo a que su amigo se enoje pueden con él. Traga saliva y se arma de valor, también analiza una serie de excusas que decir después de eso.

Infla los cachetes, y pega los labios a los de Blitz.

Demonios, ¿Por qué ninguna excusa suena decente o ligeramente creíble?

Blitz abre los ojos y Heart siente ganas de llorar, se aparta rápidamente, intenta señalar pero las manos de Blitz se ponen encima de las suyas. Entonces siente que el corazón se le sale del pecho, así como uno de los experimentos robóticos que Blitz que fueron muy mal.

Esa fue una mala comparación, pero increíblemente acertada. Porque siente que de verdad los engranajes en su interior han tenido un fallo y que quieren explotar.

Blitz respira suavemente, su nariz roza la fina naricilla de Heart, y siente que se le seca la boca. Entonces el moreno acaricia sus manos, se siente bien, porque sus manos son rasposas, y aun así tocan delicadamente sus manos.

Heart recuesta la cabeza en el hombro de Blitzen y empieza a reír. O al menos eso es lo que Blitz cree, porque rápidamente se da cuenta de que no ríe, está llorando, Blitz lo abraza, no entiende por qué lo hace, pero él nunca entiende los sentimientos de Heart.

‘Lo siento, no sé porque lloro.’

‘¿Cómo te sientes?’

‘Feliz.’ Respondió, suspirando. ‘Y asustado.’

‘No lo estés.’

‘¿Porqué?’

‘Yo estoy contigo.’

Heart sonríe y Blitz lo jala de la chalina a rayas rojas y blancas.

**Author's Note:**

> Primer One-Shot de mi vida, siéntase libres de sugerirlo o compartirlo. Quiero advertir a este punto, que este one shot no ha sido beta-ed y por consecuente, debe de tener varios errores ortográficos o de coherencia.


End file.
